To be a Girl
by beautiful imperfections
Summary: Dreams are funny things and suddenly Max's are filled with her horrible past. Something happened to her that none of the Flock knows about. Can Fang help? F/M
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: **__**This might be pushing T. **_**_Some sexual references. _**

"Jeb?" I was ashamed to hear the quiver in my voice.

I could barely make him out as he sat up in bed. The moonlight stream in through the window, making the older man just visible. A smile danced across my lips as I joined him on the bed. Just being near him washed away the fear from my nightmare that had once been a reality. He was our father now and he would protect us.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, brushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear.

I shrugged. "Just a bad dream. I'm okay." I climbed unto his lap, breathing deeply as he wrapped his large arms around me. My eye lids began to droop and I allowed them to close. I was just on the brink of falling asleep, when I realized where Jeb's hand was going.

I stiffed and he must of noticed because he froze.

"It's okay, Max," he murmured softly into my ear. His hand slipped up my nightgown, brushing my thighs.

My stomach twisted and I felt like puking. I didn't know what he was doing but it felt wrong.

"I'm going to go to bed," I said, trying to pull out of his arms.

"No," he said, holding my waist. "Stay with me tonight."

I flinched when his fingers grazed my panties. I finger slipped inside them.

"Stop!" I gasped. But he pushed my back against the mattress, hovering forcefully over me.

"No, Max," he insisted, rubbing my private spot. "This is right." His lips crashed painfully unto mine and my underwear was ripped from my body. His finger shoved inside of me and my scream was muffled by his lips.

* * *

"No!" I screamed, sitting up panting. Relief washed over me as I gazed around at my surroundings. Jeb was gone. It was just me and the Flock somewhere in the middle of Florida.

"Max? What's wrong?" Nudge asked, peering down at me from the tree branch above. Her question was echoed by the rest of the Flock, minus Fang who was taking first watch.

"Nothing," I said, sending them a reassuring smile. "It was just a bad dream." I dropped down, joining Fang by the fire. "Go back to sleep," I called up.

Within minutes, everyone had dropped off to sleep besides Fang and I.

"You go to sleep, I'll take watch." I nodded towards my previous sleeping spot.

He didn't answer me, just stared at me through his dark bangs. He and the other boys really needed a haircut.

"You okay?" he asked, scooting closer to me. His arm brushed mine and remembering my dream I flinched, pulling away.

"Yeah, of course." I rubbed my arms. "You need sleep," I tried again.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy."

I shrugged. "Worth a shot." I sighed, suddenly realizing I wanted him to know what was plaguing me. But saying Jeb raped me when I was younger sounded weak and embarrassing.

I licked my dry lips and stared at the fire, willing the blush that was already creeping onto me face to disappear.

"I've been having a dream about something that happened a long time ago," I started then stopped. What was he going to think?

"Jeb-" I tried to continue, but Fang stopped me.

"I know."

I turned and looked at him, but it was his turn to not meet my gaze.

"I know Jeb raped you all though times and I didn't stop it. I'm so sorry, Max. You must hate me."

**_AN: _****_So this is going to be a two shot. Please review for a speedy update. Thanks for reading and any feedback you might give me!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: ****This may be pushing T. Some sexual references. **

_Fang groaned, grumpy that something was pulling him from sweet oblivion. Rain pounded on his window and subconsciously he figured the noise was Angel running to Max's or Jeb's room. A squeal came from the room over and Fang assumed Angel had gone to Jeb because of the storm. He rolled over and pulled the covers up over his head.   
_

_The squeal came again, this time Fang opened his eyes. It didn't sound like a little girl afraid of the storm. It sounded alot more like Max when she was in pain. But her room was down the hall. With a little concern, twelve year old Fang silently slipped out of his room. _

_He was in front of Jeb's bedroom door and had raised his hand it knock softly when a gasp followed by a grunt met his ears. The gasp was definitely Max's but the grunt sounded an awful lot like the older man. Fang pressed his ear up against the wooden door and tried to listen. _

"Max, it's okay," _Fang heard Jeb say. Max must have some sort of injury but how on earth did she get it in the middle of the night? _"Work with me," _Jeb's gruff voice came again.    _

"Stop," _he heard Max whimper. Max cried out and Fang pushed the door open. Neither Jeb nor Max seemed to hear him enter. He stared in shock as Jeb's naked back rhythmically bounced on the bed. Fang could barely make out Max beneath him. _

_Shocked and confused, he stumbled backwards and closed the door behind him. What was Jeb doing to her?_

_

* * *

_He knew? All along Fang had known? Jeb had been so careful at hiding it and I had never uttered a word.

"Max," Fang said softly. He picked on my hand, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand. "I could hear you guys. Jeb's room had been right next to mine."

I nodded, understanding. Fang was always so observant, I should have realized he knew before.

"I'm so sorry, Max," he repeated. " I was confused and I didn't want Jeb to leave. "

"It's not your fault. I never told anyone for the same reason." I sighed, dropping my head in my hands. Today had been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to drop back off to sleep.

I snapped my head up. I needed to take watch and let Fang get some rest.

"I'm on watch now. You better get some sleep before the sun comes up." The faintest bit of light was beginning to cover the sky and I felt guilty for not making sure Fang went to sleep earlier.

"I'll never let Jeb touch you again. You know that, Max, right?"

I nodded, the look in my eye telling me he was serious. It wasn't like I would let Jeb ever do it to me now, but Fang's protectiveness sent butterflies in my stomach. I squeeze his hand before letting go.

Fang leaned over and lightly kissed me on the lips. Stifling a yawn, he lay down and closed his eyes.

I smiled, touching my fingertips to my lips. Jeb would never touch me again. But someday, I knew Fang would.

_The endest of the end._

**_AN: __And so it's completed. Please review and I'll love you forever. _**

**LJM**


End file.
